


Трудно быть актёром

by fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: миблы R-NC21 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dear Anons we hope you are happy now, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heavy Petting, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, ВЫЕБАЛИ!!!, За лицо ХВАТЬ!, проститерадибогаолегевгеньевич
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020
Summary: Сказ о том, как снималась та-самая-сцена, сложно ли переключаться между ролью и реальной жизнью и что бывает за кражу костюма со съемочной площадки.
Relationships: Artem/Valentin Lebedev, Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: миблы R-NC21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Трудно быть актёром

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Трудно быть актёром"  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER, kink, кинк на военную форму, Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot, Petting, Romance, выебали, Dear Anons we hope you are happy now, проститерадибогаолегевгеньевич

## Трудно быть актёром

Этот съёмочный день с самого начала пошёл не так. У Саши болела голова, и даже аспирин, выпитый утром, не помогал. Саша злился, по-артёмовски кривился и убирал лезущие в лицо волосы, которые спустя пару секунд снова падали на глаза, делая Сашу похожим на потрёпанного жизнью Ромео, которому для полного образа только сигареты в руке не хватало.

Зато Меньшиков был в омерзительно великолепном настроении, дьявольски хорош и божественно прекрасен, ходил вприпрыжку, говорил нараспев и так сверкал чёрными очами, что поначалу могло показаться, что на площадке всем заправляет он, а не скромно отдающий команды Бондарчук. Фёдор Сергеевич и сам, казалось, уже был не против отдать бразды правления Меньшикову и тихонько наблюдать со стороны. Да что уж там говорить, на Олега Евгеньевича пускала слюни половина съёмочной группы.

Не так-то много у них с Сашей было совместных сцен, и сейчас нельзя было упускать возможность полюбоваться с близкого расстояния. Форма Олегу шла. Вообще ему шла любая одежда, и Саша был готов поклясться — он бы одинаково хорошо смотрелся и в рубашке от баленсиаги, и в мешке из-под картошки, но генеральский китель… Саша так яростно дрочил на Олега в этом чёртовом синем кителе, что пора было уже признать поражение и идти каяться. Или воровать форму. Когда после первого фильма полковничью форму забрать не удалось, он твёрдо решил, что уже во втором фильме он добьётся своего.

Сцену с хватанием Артёма за лицо сегодня переснимали трижды, в первый раз Олег Евгеньевич обхватил Сашин подбородок почти нежно, так, что даже загорелый Бондарчук покраснел, а сам Саша готов был провалиться под землю от стыда и накатившего волной возбуждения. Во второй раз рука соскользнула на шею, приятным теплом пальцев провела по кадыку, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Оператор обречённо вздохнул, спрятавшись за камерой, а у Саши очень артистично задёргался уголок рта.

Зато в третий раз Олег Евгеньевич видимо рассердился и вошел во вкус, сжав пальцы на челюсти так сильно, что костяшки побелели, а на щеке остался бледный след, и голос его отдавал неподдельной сталью. Фёдор Сергеевич откашлялся и сказал, что этого дубля достаточно. Сашу начинало вести.

Совершенно понятно было, что до дома он не дотянет, да и не хочет дотягивать, если можно было прямо здесь, нарушая все гласные и негласные правила, рискуя попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, пусть даже риск был ничтожно мал.

Из узкого высокого окна на пол оранжевыми прямоугольниками падал свет, Саша втиснул Олега в стену, мельком взглянул в глаза, в которых читалось «только попробуй испортить костюм», и уткнулся носом и ртом в загорелую шею, блаженно прикрыв глаза и собирая губами бисеринки пота с кожи. Пальцами очертив погоны, он спустился ниже, обведя ленты медалей и шершавую нашивку с надписью «Лебедев В.Ю.». Он чувствовал, что Олега это тоже заводило — пыльная подсобка, куда Петров его затащил, и Сашина пылкость и нетерпеливость, его импульсивность, которая так хорошо выражалась в характере его героя Артёма и с которой он бросался в новые авантюры с головой.

— Ты идиот? — хрипло прошипел Олег Евгеньевич, пытаясь отодрать его от себя, но уже не так остервенело. — Сейчас сюда кто-нибудь зайдёт, и назавтра у прессы, и не только жёлтой, не будет других тем, кроме как-

— Не зайдёт. Я проверил, почти все уже ушли. А те, что не ушли, и не подумают сюда заглянуть. Расслабьтесь уже, Валентин Юрьевич, и получайте удовольствие.  
Глаза Олега округлились, и это стоило всего. Саша прихватил зубами воротник кителя, от которого еле уловимо пахло меньшиковским парфюмом, и удовлетворённо замычал, когда чужая рука опустилась ему на загривок, не отстраняя, а только слегка сжимая.

— Вы позволите, ВалентинЮрич? — Ладонь легла на пах, сжала грубоватую синюю ткань, и Саша почти застонал, потому что ждал этого не меньше месяца. Олег впился взглядом ему в лицо.

— Если ты всё же соизволишь сегодня дойти до кровати, Артём.

***  
— Это что такое?! — Если раньше Саша сомневался, что глаза Олега могут метать молнии, то сейчас все сомнения рассеялись.

— Форма. Твоя. — «Я сколько должен был ещё ждать? Съёмки закончились две недели назад» — вертелось на языке, но вслух так сказано и не было.

— Я вижу, что форма. Петров, твою мать, откуда? Ты её украл? С площадки?

— Не украл, а одолжил, не спросив. Ну что не так-то?

— Ты спятил, Петров, это уже никуда не годится.

— Да что с тобой?

— А то, Сашенька, — обманчиво-спокойный тон Меньшикова не сулил ничего хорошего, — что её мне и так бы отдали, только позже недели на две. Я её выкупил!  
На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, которое изредка прерывалось виноватым шмыганьем носа.

— Когда? — наконец обречённо спросил Петров.

— Когда ты попросил. На следующий же день.

Сашу сейчас очень ёмко описывало словосочетание «виноватый лис»: в раскосых серо-голубых глазах мелькали хитрые искорки, вздыбленные короткие волосы отдавали рыжиной.

— Ты вернёшь её обратно, а я заберу потом, по-человечески. Ты меня понял?

— Понял. Ну, Олеж, ну, прости дурака. — Саша ласковым лисом подобрался головой Олегу под локоть, ткнулся носом в гладковыбритую щёку. Меньшиков был непреклонен. Вся Сашина нежность могла подействовать на кого угодно, только не на него, ещё не хватало сейчас растаять и позволить этому мальчишке… Не мальчишке всё-таки, но это дела не меняло, Саша иногда вёл себя как сущий ребенок. — Прости. Я же не знал. А ты ничего не говорил.

Одно движение рукой, лёгшей на щёку, перечеркнуло всё недовольство Олега и дало зеленый свет Сашиным попыткам извиниться. Всем гибким телом он приник к Меньшикову, обвил руками шею, роняя его на диван. Это был однозначный проигрыш, но такой сладкий, что его можно было засчитать за победу — всё-таки в награду достались беспорядочные и горячие поцелуи и лихорадочные притирания бёдрами.

— Сделаешь всё сам? — Олег шумно выдохнул, ловя его раскрасневшееся лицо в ладони  
.  
— Даже не думай напрягаться.

Странно и дико приятно было видеть Сашу, целомудренно целующего его в шею, Сашу, который мог так быстро переключаться между ласковым и заботливым и грубым, почти животным состояниями. От Саши хотелось, чтобы любил, и Олег, давно не чувствовавший подобного, корил себя за слабость, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И Саша любил, высунув кончик языка от усердия, каждым гибким движением скользкого от смазки пальца внутри выбивая из Олега судорожные вздохи, каждым широким движением ладони проводя по члену. Он был аккуратен, почти нежен — даже чересчур- и сейчас был действительно собой, а не Артёмом.

— Петров, не тяни. Ты меня мучить собрался?

— Нет. Вернее, есть, товарищ генерал, — пробормотал ему в ухо Саша, сам уже путаясь в словах, именах и званиях, и у Олега даже сил не было возмутиться, просто хотелось, чтобы эта сладкая пытка закончилась, чтобы Саша, мать его, Петров трахнул его наконец.  
А у Саши в голове и мыслей-то не было, кроме того, что вот Олег Евгеньевич лежит весь расхристанный перед ним, острыми коленями сжимает Сашины бока и одним только движением губ приказывает ему не медлить. Саша не медлит, дрожащими пальцами раскатывая по члену презерватив, и заполняет его одним движением, соприкасаясь бёдрами и сжимая челюсти.

— Давай, Тём, — таким тоном, что у Саши пустеет в голове, зато тело приобретает странную лёгкость, как раз такую, чтобы можно было подаваться бёдрами вперёд, в стройное, подтянутое тело под ним, вцепившись пальцами и царапая ногтями кожу на тазовых косточках. Меньшиков теперь молчит, дышит глубоко — грудь с золотой цепью, съехавшей с ключиц на горло, медленно поднимается и опускается. Он улыбается, вдруг чёрным взглядом становясь похожим на Лебедева. В Саше просыпается Артём; одним сильным толчком прижимая Меньшикова к постели и затыкая ему рот грязным поцелуем, он заявляет права на этого человека. И дальше — быстрыми, беспорядочными движениями, сорванными вздохами на ухо, пульсирующей на лбу венкой — всё ближе и ближе к концу, чтобы сорваться почти одновременно.

— Олег Евгеньевич, я верну форму, обещаю. — Отдышавшись, Саша перекатился на спину, вытянул затёкшие в процессе руки. — ещё пару раз, и точно верну.

Ну как ему такому можно было отказать?

  



End file.
